Today, hierarchically structured enterprises and organizations, such as financial institutions, corporations, and governments, can be characterized by geographically dispersed operational units, departments, and groups that generate and often share customer and business data. Given the sensitivity of this shared data, many hierarchically structured enterprises and organizations assign data access or modifications permissions to the computing systems and devices operating within the operational units, departments, and groups, and enforce the assigned permissions through selected encryption based on unit-, department-, and group-specific asymmetric cryptographic keys.